Take the trash, not my heart! My garbage man is a werewolf?
by Silvy2fe
Summary: Mary is just a normal girl who one day meets the very handsome and mysteriusly attractive Dimitri (Jakob but older and russian). They have a connection, but she's already married! And he has a secret? Will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

This is my story about true love and ovecoming problems! Please leave a review if you like it! I rated it m cuz its for mature people who do mature things. Dimitri is like Jacob but different too! Thx love ya all!

* * *

**I wanted you to take out the trash, not my heart! My garbage man is a ... werewolf?**

It was a cool and sunny day, a cold breeze was blowing from the south and the sun was shinning in the sky. Mary thought it was a good day. She just did her laundry and took out the trash and she felt very calm and happy. Yes, it was a good day. She was just closing the grey, boring trashcan in front of her house when she heard the sound of an engine. It was a car approaching! She spun around, her silky, up to her waist long brown hair fluttered like a bird flying in the sunny blue sky. With big eyes she looked at the vehicle driving up her house. It was the garbage truck. It came every two days, so Mari shouldn't be surprised. She was. It felt different. The garbage truck was pulling her like she was on a string and it was pulling on the string. The truck stopped and a man stepped out of it.

**OMG**, Mary thought when she saw him, he was _gorgeous_! He was super tall, like at least 6 foot something. The dark brown orbs of his eyes seemed to stare straight into her very soul and being, sending shivers through her entire bodie, even to her little toe. He was very handsome and attractive, like some kind of movie star. He was muscular like a movie star too, and his black hair was all lucious and messy. He gazed at her gazingly with a look in his gazing eyes so intense that it made her blush. "Hi" the garbage man said, his voice rumbling like thunder. Mary instantly hears that he's foreign, probabely Russian, cause his accent is all **_sexy_** and deep like Russians have. She's still blushing, what is this gorgeous man doing on her lawn? Why is he a garbage man and not a super model?! The man smiles at her, showing her his sparkling white teeth. Can he get even more perfect?! "H-hi." Mary stammers, super nervous and all because she's talking with such a handsome man. "Hai," the man says again, grinning really adorably now.

His eyes are extremely dark! Like chocolate. Mary just had some chocolate, but she feels bad about it since choclate makes you fat. "I'm Dimitri, I'm here to get the trash." The man continues with his roaring voice and the **_sexy_** accent. "Im Mary." She replies, smiling at the man. They talk for hours, even though he has a job to do, it's just like love at first sight! There's something mysterius about the handsome garbage man. Like he has a lot of chest hair. And during the conversation he suddenly chases a cat that runs past! Mary laughs at that. It was funny. Dimitri has a lot in common with Mary, so they talk about those things and flirt until the orange sun is going down and the sky is all orange and pretty. It's a really romantic setting. "I feel so at ease around you." Dimitri says in a husky voice, gazing intensely at Mary. She blushes, is he flirting with her?! "I feel like you might be … my mate." Dimitri's eyes are clouded, something seems wrong! Speaking of mates makes Mary remember something. **Oh no!**

It is like the ground disappears beneath her feet, she is falling down into a deep pit of sadness and shock and despair and blackness. No, it can't be! "I'm so sorry, but I'm already married!" she yells, turning her back on the incredibly**_ sexy_** garbage man Dimitry with his eyes that gaze into her soul and his **_sexy_ **body and Mary runs inside the house. She stops in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at the man she just left. He's crying. Not in a gay way though! It's like manly tears or emotions that are like overwelming him and its heartbreaking! She doesn't want to leave him like this, but she has to. She has no other option…

Mary goes inside and shuts the door. Her husband, Marc, walks up to her. "Hi, sweetie, why do you look so sad?!" He asks worried with a look like an adorable puppy. He's just so nice! Like he has blonde fuzzy hair and big blue eyes and he's really handsome and sweet. It's just that Mary can't stop thinking of Dimitri… What did he mean by Mate? And why does she feel so connected 2 him?! "I need some space!" She yells when Marc tries to hug her gently. He just doesn't understand! How will she be able to forget someone she felt so close to?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mary hadn't been able to get Dimitriy of her mind since then. He came to her in a dream, she thought of him when awake. When eating, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, grocery shopping, folding clothes. All the time she thought of him! Marc was worried and asked her whats wrong but she just couldn't tell him!1 He would be so heartbroken… She didn't want that! She loved him like a lot! Someone else came to pick up the garbage from the meeting, but a week later when it was all cloudy and rainy and rain was pouring from the grey sky she hears the truck again! Marc is asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand and the sports channel is on the tv. Mary looks at him lovingely. Hes such a sweet husband! She walks over to the door, not expecting anything, she just wants to check if it's not Dimitri again.

But then the door bell rings! She opens the door and it's Dimitri! Her heart stops and Mary counts until it starts again. Five seconds! She stares up at Dimitri, who's all soaked from standing in the rain. His eyes gaze at her so intently that she feel sthe butterflies in her stomach get all floppy and flying around and stuff. "Mary." He says. Her heart skips a beat! This cant be healthy! Theres unknown emotion in his eyes and he's leaning against the doorpost in a cool way. He looks really calm and collected and handsome in his garbage man uniform, but Mary feels that there's something wrong. She just feels it through their spirit bond! "You feel that I'm upset." Dimitri says, "you don't reply." Mary gasps. He can feel through the spirit bond as wel? What is this? Magic?! She never expected to experience something like this…

Dimitry still stares at her intensely. It's alsmot like he's telling her to reply with his eyes! "I'm sorry, but I can't do this…" She mutters, thinking of her loving husband Marc on the couch. She could never betray him like this!1! Mary was always a nice and kind girl, she never did anything wrong or hurt anyone! She was a saint and like everyone loved her and she saved baby animals and got good grades in high school too. OF course she didn't want to brag about all that and was very humble too. But she was just so conflicted about this! She pulled on the hem of the extremely cute and adorable dress she had just thrown on that day. It was blue with white and ribbons on it and it made her figure look real nice and it was all beautiful and she noticed Dimitri looking at it.

"It's okay, I just want to tell you a small secret." His sexy accent send shivers up Mary's back, how can he be this hot?! "What is it?" Mary asked, staring in his dark deep eyes like a chocolate pool of emotions and feelings and mystery that she just drowned in. "I'm a werewolf." ….. OMG WHAT?! Mary was so shocked! How could he be a werewolf? Weren't those from movies?! Dimitri must've sensed her confusion through the spirit bond because he puts his hand on her shoulder. The first time he touches her! Sparks fly and again Mary feels it tingle in her toes. What is this feelings?! He makes her feel so special and appreiciated and loved! But he's a werewolf? And she's married too?! "Dimi…" She says using a nickname that she feels through the spirit bond is right for him. He looks up at her, hope flickering in his eyes like a candle that's on fire.

"Maryline." He replies with his deep voice. Mary gasps, how does he know her full name? Is it werewolf magic?! It sounds amazing when he says it, just right, like everyting falls into place… "I cant do this…." Mary replies but it hurts to say that because she feels so strongly about him but they cant be togeter and it's so painful! "You're my mate… it's meant to be. Don't you feel it?!" Dimitry replies with a look in his eyes that Mary cant read but she can feel through their mating service that hes not okay… "Its him right?" Dimitri asks when she doesn't replie, he's gazing into the distance. She can see how sexy his jawline is and that he has a scar next to his ear. Mary stays quiet for a while, before nodding, it's just too much to take for her! It's like she's drowning in a whirlpool of emotions and she is drowning! Dimitri nods too and suddenly he turns around, walking back into the rain. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Mary calls after him, panicked but she doesn't want to walk into the rain and get wet. "I got garbage to pick up." Dimitry says, and after those words, he climbs into the truck and he's gone…


End file.
